


《海盐蜜桃》16

by XYZ333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZ333/pseuds/XYZ333





	《海盐蜜桃》16

Omega蹭开了Alpha的扣子，前襟胸口大开一片片匀称的肌肉，Omega一口一口地咬到嘴里，小尖牙细细地研磨着，红痕牙印处的甘液往下滴去，纵欲又情色。

Alpha闷哼了一声，艰难地开口:“嗯...小坏蛋...给撩不给睡...嗯哼”

“哥哥...舒服嘛...”Omega波光粼粼地眼睛瞅着Alpha，一脸的求表扬。

Alpha咬着牙槽点满满，恨不能压下去直接给Omega睡服帖了!

Omega可太坏了，顶着张清清纯纯的小脸说着让人害羞脸红的话可太带劲儿了!真想把他按着弄哭!

Alpha忍得要爆炸了，单手解开裤链遛出硕大的家伙，坏笑着把Omega滑下了点，臀部挨着顶，Omega怂得蹬着腿爬上Alpha的上腰，软绵绵地趴在Alpha肩膀上不敢造次。

“你...你流氓!快收回去!”Omega嘴皮打着颤，吓得快要哭唧唧了。

“我不～”Alpha把人抱着转了个身，又一本正经地解说:“进门右拐呢，也是个卫生间，避免我们以后有争厕所的情况。当然，愿意一起上就另说。”

Omega听进耳朵的没多少，满脑子都是Alpha现在的遛鸟行径。

他耳尖红得烫人，Alpha感受到这撩人的温度，还故意贴着Omega的耳朵吹气...

Omega气得脚丫子一蹬就撞上了那不容忽视的挺立，身子吓得一哆嗦，手臂更缠得紧生怕掉下去又蹭到了。

“嗯...哼...不怕踢坏了?”Alpha闷下呻吟，贴着Omega羞红的脸使劲蹭。

Omega被欺负哭出了鼻涕泡，心里又惊又怕又气，带着哭腔求着:“嗯...哥哥收进去...收进去好不好...呜呜...不要露出来...嗝怕被别人看到...”

Alpha一把揉捏上孕期Omega更加丰润的蜜臀，掐成羞人的形状，哑着声问:“嗯?还敢不敢惹火了?”

Omega埋脸在Alpha胸怀里拨浪鼓似的摇头。

但Alpha还是不肯放过他，可着劲要惩罚不乖的Omega。Omega见Alpha不惯着自己了，死死抱着恨不能嵌入Alpha的身体里，哭得更凶了。

“呜呜...呜呜我错了...不敢了...呜...哥哥不要给别人看...呜呜嗝...”

Alpha见Omega真的哭伤心了，又心疼得不行，拍着他的背顺气儿哄小孩般的语气:“嗯嗯...别哭了好不好，不欺负你了好不好...我错了...嗯别哭了...”

Omega翻脸就又凶起来了，拧着Alpha的耳朵，咬着牙恨恨道:“快收进去!不许给别人看到!!”

Alpha看着眼前惨兮兮的花猫脸儿，真是无可奈何。

“哪里有给别人看，不就给你看了吗!我又没什么特殊癖好!”Alpha整理好裤链，小小声嘀咕。

Omega又松开拧着的软肉，乖乖地趴在Alpha身上要抱着脖子，娇嫩的红唇就贴在Alpha的颈侧。

Alpha真的觉得怎么都难耐诱惑，只好转移注意力说话:“这个衣帽间是特地给你腾的，以后你那些漂亮的宝贝都屯在这儿，但是那些精致的包装盒还是别留了，太占空间了，整个收破烂儿似的!”

“嗯。就留几个特别值得珍藏的。”Omega鼓着脸商量。

Alpha懒得和他争论盒子去留问题，反正最后也说不动，还可能又把人惹生气了。他要就要吧，总之放不下了他自己就会选择扔掉一些。

“厨房呢还得我们去买些厨具和碗筷，你那么怕被油溅还是别学做菜了，我俩有一个会做就够了。我最近和老妈学了好几道大菜了，虽然卖相还一般，口味却还过得去，我觉得我挺有做厨艺大师的潜能，所以还是我学吧!你会吃就好了!”

Alpha要是一只大狗，现在铁定在摇尾巴了!好臭屁啊!!

Omega心里偷偷嗤笑一声!

“臭Alpha...你怎么这么好啊...”Omega软软儒儒的声音可实在撩得Alpha春心荡漾!

Omega小脑袋一点一点靠在Apha下巴撒娇，突然一记电流滋醒了他，他怎么把心里话就这样说出来了!

要怎么圆啊!啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!急死了!

Alpha是不是要更得意了!可是真的好喜欢Alpha啊!

真的能母凭子贵嘛!


End file.
